transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Uni Prime
A mysterious transformer, Uni Prime transforms into a giant version of the mythical beast known as a unicorn (often confused with a certain planet-eater by dyslexics). Uni Prime typically exhibits a playful disposition that can easily get on the nerves of those around her, but can show great people skills should it be required of her. And when it comes time for battle few are fiercer. She is accompanied by her Mini-con partner Longshot. Character History Ancient times Uni Prime was part of the starship Hyperborea's original crew. When it crashed on Jungle Planet, the ties between the crew came under considerable strain. Uni Prime grew very anxious during this time period, aware that unity was their only hope of survival on the ferocious world, but her fears were soon laid to rest. Grimlock, the Hyperborea's captain, soundly thrashed the more violent Transformers among the dissenters and reminded them that if they fought among each other, they would become too weak to fight the dangers of the planet. Uni Prime focused her people skills on strengthening the friendships between the crew members. She was partnered with their one surviving Mini-con, Longshot. Prime was one of those assigned mapping, pathclearing, and patrol duties, a duty she upheld for many years until becoming trapped in a stasis pod that had tumbled from the Hyperborea and gotten lost in a cave. Longshot was trapped with her. Uni Prime would be missed in her absence. Grimlock, too, vanished while on an expedition to find her. In the centuries that followed, the planet's hierarchy dissolved. The peaceful civilians lived in fear of vicious raiders. The ancient leaders and their great ship faded into legend. And without a strong compassionate hand to help him, Scourge, the one who finally reunified the world became a cruel tyrant in the process. After the completion of the New Space Bridge Project It was 2045 AD by the Earth calendar. Scourge, redeemed fifteen years previously, happened upon the cave while training with Snarl and Thundercracker in the jungle. A wall of fallen rock and trees, joined by moss and hardened sap, barred the entrance, but Thundercracker quickly broke through with a Cyber Key-enhanced blast. Scourge, prompted by an inner impulse, opened the stasis pod. He was shocked to discover the living legend inside. Uni Prime groggily awakened, and asked how long she had been out. "Thousands of years," Scourge told her. He recounted to her as much history as he could, getting irritated when Longshot asked bossily ordered asked him to hurry up. Uni Prime was sad to hear of the loss of Vector Prime, but glad to know that the universe was safe and finally rid of Unicron for good. The reunion was cut short when Crumplezone attacked, managing to hit both Thundercracker and Scourge. Uni Prime, unfazed, drew her laser rifle and returned fire, knocking one of the bulky Decepticon's cannons off. Crumplezone charged, firing again, but Uni Prime blocked with her shield. Longshot transformed to bow mode, and Uni Prime fired an Energy Arrow at him. Arsenal Uni Prime wields a laser rifle, and a retractable Energon Sword in her right arm. She wears a shield on her left arm. Additionally, her Mini-con partner Longshot transforms into a power-bow that fires Energy Arrows. It is currently unknown what her Cyber Key does. The Key itself is derived from the Claw Cyber Planet Key, but is blue instead of green. Toys The only toy of Uni Prime is a work-in-progress scratchbuild by Brendan Aggeler, A.K.A. ZeldaTheSwordsman. Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Primes